Why You Should Remember Your Lightsaber
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Anakin doesn't bring his lightsaber on a mission. Pre-AOtC. NON-SLASH!
**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

"Now, Anakin," warned Obi-Wan for what seemed like the millionth time. "Don't lose your lightsaber. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." a thirteen year old Anakin grumbled. He stood on the ramp of a ship, and started to walk down, away from Obi-Wan Kenobi."You _always_ say that."

"That's because you always lose it, my young apprentice," Obi-Wan replied. "Now come along. We need to go bring food to the Twi' leks."

"You've only reminded me about a thousand times," Anakin reminded him. He rolled his eyes, just thinking about it. "Besides, I'm thirteen now. I'm practically a Jedi Knight." anakin pulled out his lightsaber, as if to prove his point.

"Come along, my very _young_ padawan," Obi-Wan chided, picking up a crate that stood inside the ship with the help of the Force. "We have food to deliver. The Twi'leks were devastated by their last earthquake."

"Why do we always have to end up with the most boring jobs in the galaxy?" Anakin groaned. "Besides," he added hastily. "My friend from the temple said that _he_ got to go with his master to capture a bounty hunter. I hate this stupid job!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried. "That is enough! Now come help me with these crates!"

"No," said Anakin, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no," Anakin responded rather calmly. He looked around calmy, appearing to be viewing his surroundings. "This is a waste of my talent."

" _Anakin_ ," said Obi-Wan through clenched teeth. "Get up here right now!"

Anakin walked up the ship's ramp a bit, as if obeying his master, but he stopped midway. "You can't make me!" he protested. Anakin then proceeded to throw his lightsaber into the wooded area outside of the ship.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan yelled. "Anakin!" He walked down the ramp of the ship, but rather slowly because of the weight of the crates.

"I won't need my lightsaber since the _stupid_ council decided to send _us_ on a pointless mission." Anakin then proceeded to stomp off in the general direction of the town, leaving Obi-Wan with the crates.

Obi-Wan sighed, wishing Qui-Gon had stayed alive long enough to teach the boy some respect. Using the Force to pull a few more crates towards him, he ran after Anakin.

As Obi-Wan stood handing out food to the hungry Twi'leks, Anakin stood off to the side, looking as if he didn't have one iota of regret in him.

Suddenly, a female Twi'lek carrying her young child ran over. "Pirates!" she screamed, pointing to the figures behind her.

As Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber, the Twi'leks scattered into the various shacks that made up the town. Obi-Wan reflected as many laser bolts as he could, trying to buy the Twi'leks time to escape. But as the pirates kept shooting, Obi-Wan felt that something was very wrong.

He turned around, finding Anakin lying in a small heap on the ground. It was only then he remembered that Anakin had left his lightsaber by the ship, and hadn't been able to defend himself.

"Give us the food," one of the pirates said calmly, sure that he would get the food he wanted. "And we will leave you."

"Never!" Obi-Wan cried, rushing forward with his lightsaber. The pirates dashed away upon realizing that their opponent was "Jedi Scum."

Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan found that his young apprentice was badly injured. He muttered a string of curses under his breath.

Bending down beside the small figure beside him, Obi-Wan checked Anakin's pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief at finding that Anakin was still alive. "Anakin," he cried, gently shaking his padawan. "Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, Anakin's eyes fluttered open. "Master?" he asked weakly.

"Uh, yes, it's me. Do you think you can walk?"

Anakin nodded, his face pale. "I-I think."

Obi-Wan grabbed his hand, meaning to help his young apprentice up, but Anakin only fell back down.

"Master? I think it's my leg!" Anakin cried. Obi-Wan glanced down, finding that Anakin had been hit in the leg by a stray laser bolt. His leg was torn and a bloody, and it looked to be hanging at an odd angle.

"However did you manage to do that?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin shrugged, although doing so appeared to hurt him. "Blaster bolts, I suppose."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose I'll have to carry you. Come along." He gently picked the boy up, careful not to jostle his injured leg.

"Master?" Anakin asked, his eyes nearly closed. "I'm sorry about what I said. And for not listening to you about my lightsaber."

"It's all right, Anakin. Although I suppose the mission may have worked a little better if you had your lightsaber."

By this point, Anakin's eyes were fully closed.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Wait, don't fall asleep! You're not supposed to do that if you lose a lot of blood!"

Anakin frowned, opening his eyes. "But I'm so tired…"

"Well, you'll just have to stay awake if you want to stay alive."

Anakin shuddered, thinking of what would happen if he fell asleep. "Are you sure?"

"Almost positive. Don't fall asleep, okay?"

Anakin nodded drowsily as Obi-Wan made his way to the ship.

—

Ten minutes later, they had reached the ship, and Anakin felt himself being set down on a table.

"I think I have some bandages around here somewhere, but we should get still get your leg checked by a healer when we get back to the temple." Obi-Wan said, opening cupboards until he found what he had been looking for. "Aha! There they are!" He pulled out packet of bandages, and started to work on Anakin's leg.

"I forgot my lightsaber!" Anakin cried, sitting up suddenly. He groaned in pain.

"Don't worry, Anakin, I've got it right here," Obi-Wan said, pulling it from his pocket. "Now lie back down, okay?"

Anakin nodded. "Master, are you mad at me?"

Obi-Wan thought about it for a minute. "No, I don't think so. We can just think of this mission as a learning experience."

"What about when we have to report what happened to the council?"

"Then we'll tell them the truth."

"Do I have to say how I called them stupid?"

"Well, yes. You can't lie, Anakin. They'll just give you extra meditation time. Think you'll listen to me next time when I tell you to remember your lightsaber?" 

**A/N: Feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
